Bring it On Home
by wilsonlva
Summary: Just my version of Will and Sonny's first time after they get back together
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Davis had just left the waiting room to let us know that Gabi and that baby were out of danger. It had been a long wait, but it was finally over. Nick was giving me that evil eye, like always. Sonny had stayed with me all night and I was just happy to get that. He had found the letter I never gave to him and we talked for a while, waiting for news about my daughter. She was going to be ok, and I think that I have never prayed so hard about anything in my life and to have this man I love more than, words by my side made it bearable. I am finally feeling exhausted, but I am not sure if I can make it to my dorm room or my mom's either. I am about to curl up on the couch right here in the waiting room, when Sonny comes to me.

Sonny: Will, hey-they said Gabi is resting and I gave them my numbers, let's go home.

Will: Home? (I know I am sleep deprived, but did he just say home?)

Sonny: Yes, home. You are extremely tired and need some rest. Come on.

He helps me off the couch and we head out in the direction of his place-our place. We head inside and he is startled because his alarm clock is going off, and playing a song as we come in.

_You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone to love you more  
Than I have right here  
You've gotta bring it on and I'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself_

_When your long day is over_  
_And you can barely drag your feet_  
_When the weight of the world_  
_Is on your shoulders_  
_I know what you need_  
_Bring it on home to me_

_You know I know you_  
_Like the back of my hand_  
_You know I'm gonna do_  
_All that I can right here_  
_Gonna lie with you_  
_Till you fall asleep_  
_When the morning comes_  
_I'm still gonna be right here_  
_Yes, I am_  
_(Ooooooooooooo)_  
_So take your worries and_  
_Just drop them at the door_  
_Baby, leave it all behind_

_When your long day is over_  
_And you can barely drag your feet_  
_When the weight of the world_  
_Is on your shoulders_  
_I know what you need_  
_Bring it on home to me_

_Baby, let me be your safe harbor_  
_Don't let the water come_  
_And carry you away_

_When your long day is over_  
_And you can barely drag your feet_  
_When the weight of the world_  
_Is on your shoulders_  
_I know what you need_  
_Bring it on home to me_

_Oh, bring it on home_  
_Oh, bring it on home to me_  
_Home to me_  
_Oh, bring it on, bring it on home_  
_to me_

_You've got someone here wants_  
_To make it all right_  
_Someone who loves you more_  
_Than life right here_

He smiles at me, because I have this silly look on my face regarding the fact he was listening to country music.

Sonny: I took it from my Mom, I liked the song. I reminded me of us, coming home, here.

Will: I wish, I hadn't messed up, this could have been our home.

Sonny: That's why I asked you to come back with me. I still want you here, with me.

Will: You mean it?

Sonny: Yes, I mean it. I have missed you, more than you could ever know, Will.

Will: Sonny-I want nothing more than another chance with you, for us to be,** US**-again, but what about-_him?_

Sonny: Him? Who are you talking about?

Will: I know I am sleep deprived, but I know about you and Brian, you don't have to pretend, I lied to you, you don't have to repay me with one.

Sonny: I wouldn't lie to you about Brian, we are just friends, as far as I am concerned. He wants it to be more, and there will never be more.

Will: According to him, it is more, a lot more. ( I get up and pace the room and Sonny, my handsome Sonny furrows his brow) He came up to me at the pub and made sure that I heard all about it. That you had spent the night with him.

Sonny: Will, look at me please. (I look him square in the eyes-which are filled with regret and shame) I went to his place after we kissed at the coffee-house, but I didn't have sex with him, I promise that. I couldn't, I don't love him.

Will: If you say _**you**_ didn't, _I believe __**you**_**.**

Sonny: (moving closer to me) I didn't. I don't want any other man, I only want you. I only have ever wanted you.

I am blushing, I know I am, I can tell by the look on his face. He has me exactly where he wants me-where I want to be. He slips his arms around me, the way always used to and pulls me in for a kiss. It was like the one at the Pub, last August and the one we had the first time we made love, all rolled into one. I try to relax into it, but I am so scared that this is like all the dreams I've had the past few weeks that I don't let myself hope that it is real. That is until I feel him pull me up against him. He wants me so damn much, it hurts, I know that look. I've seen it before-and it's probably just as much as I want him.

Will: Sonny, we don't have to...(but his stops me with a kiss, and then another)

I respond by deepening the kisses, until our tongues are dancing, and the kissing starts to get a little sloppy. I feel that we are both a bit over dressed for this, and I take off my hoodie and t-shirt, he smiles and takes off his t-shirt as well. Then we are standing chest to chest and I can feel his heart beating next to mine. It has been so long since I have felt like this, I want to savior every moment of it. We are inching our way to that bed, the bed we shared for months, night after night, we made love, shared dreams and made promises in that wonderful bed. As we are kissing, I feel his hands going for my belt and it makes my breath hitch just a moment, I am almost in disbelief that I am here with Sonny and we are about to makelove-I let him unbuckle my jeans, exposing the little bit of skin, that he loved to play with, while we were in bed together. How I longed to feel him touch me there again. I close my eyes in anticipation of it. Then there it is, his fingers first, inching their way to that place, it makes me breathe just a little faster, and it also makes me want to get him undressed a little faster too.

He helps me out of jeans, and I his. We are standing there in just our boxers, and we climb into the bed. He kisses the skin just between my neck and shoulder-which drives me crazy. He has that look in his eyes, which makes his cocoa color-go a shade darker. He is mischeivous-like a little boy playing somewhere he shouldn't. I am putty in his hands. I want him to do anything he wants to me at this point. I have missed this so much, just being in the same room with him-makinglove with him, is like winning the lottery.

We are at the point, where my world gets blurry-I am feeling things-at a heightened scene. He takes me and turns me, so he can have entry-I am holding on to the pillows for dear life. He finds a pace that we both are comfortable with, and that will last longer than the 5 minutes it may have other wise. He takes him time, to make sure we both are well satisfied. There are incredible sounds coming from him, I have never heard before, and it is making it hard for me not, to want to finish myself. He reaches him peak and I am right behind him. We collapse onto the bed in a heap. Both breathless and sweaty. He pulls me to him, and kiss me. I smile back at him.

Sonny: I love you, Will.

Will: I love you, too, Sonny.

Sonny: And Welcome home.


	2. Chapter 2- Bring It On Home part 2

It's later that same morning and the pair are asleep in the bed. Sonny wakes first. He is coming out of a dream, about making love with Will. He has this amazing smile on his face. He knows how tired Will must be, mentally and physically. He decides to text an order to the resturant around the corner for breakfast and he puts on his clothes to go pick it up. He quietly sneaks out of the apartment and heads first to CG to grab some coffees and then to get the food.

On his way back, he unfortunately runs in Brian. He is not looking forward to this confrontation, but it has to be done. He sets the bag and the tray down and gears up for battle.

Brian: Sonny, Good-morning, handsome.

Sonny: Save it, Brian. I have nothing I want to say to you right now.

Brian: What is all this animosity about? Did I do something?

Sonny: Maybe not to be directly, but it was a lie about me, and that is something I will not stand for, ever.

Brian: Sonny-I have never lied about you, who said something, to make you think I was lying?

Sonny: Will-you maybe remember, going to him a the pub and maybe implying that you and I, sent the night together, had sex.

Brian: I said that we left together, he saw us, I just made sure he knew I had his number. I was trying to get him to see what he was missing.

Sonny: Well, making him think that we had sex was a low blow, Brian. He knows me better than that, I don't just go around having sex.

Brian: Look, I was having some fun with the kid. No, sweat.

Sonny: HE IS NOT A KID. HE IS A GROWN MAN.

Brian: Really, he lied to you for months, that is an act of a child.

Sonny: He was being self-persurving, he has lost some many things in his life, and he was put is a situation where he had to choose between two things he loved very much. And he was scared of loosing both. And if I can help it, he won't lose either.

Brian: So, you're going to turn down a chance to be happy, with me or anyone else-for a man, who lied to you, who is going to have a kid in a matter of months and you never even wanted kids. Funny, you don't look like a fool.

Sonny: Fool or not, it's what I want. He is in for a fight, and I intend to be in his corner threw everything.

Brian: Good luck with that. And just so you know, I won't be waiting.

Sonny: I didn't ask you to be. Have a nice life, Brian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enter the apartment, and Will is on he phone with the hospital I think. He smiles at me and puts on one finger to let me know I'll just be a moment. I smile as I take the breakfast and coffees to the kitchenette. He takes out the plates and starts to warm the food up. He's sure that Will hasn't eaten much in the past few hours, and they did spend a long time last night using lots of energy. He smiles at the memory of making love earlier this morning, a reunion of bodies, minds and souls. It was very healing for both of them. Sure there was a lot of things to work out, but the healing had begun, that was the first step. But with each step Sonny vowed to be there for Will-his Will.

Will: So the labor is stopped and there isn't a chance for it to start again?...And she is staying for a few days?...Ok, just tell her that Will called to check on her and our daughter...Thank you.

He hangs up from the call and smiles up at me.

Sonny: Good morning. I tried to get back before you woke up. Sorry.

Will: Don't be sorry, I had my phone alarm set, so when the new shift of nurses come on this morning I could call for an update.

Sonny: Is she ok?

Will: They both are fine. But it sounds like Gabi will have to go on bed rest.

Sonny: For the rest of the pregnancy?

Will: No, just for a while, she'll have to take it easy, so no more long shifts at the pub. I might have to work for my grandma, again.

Sonny: Well, if you do, she'll be lucky to have you.

Will: As long as I have time to spend with you, too.

Sonny: I'm sure we will have time.

I go to my desk and get out his key, the gift I gave him the day things went wrong, I put it in my hand and take it to him. I hold out my hand with the key in it and open it up. His eyes go confused. I smile at him.

Will: What is this? I gave it back to you.

Sonny: And I held on to it. And now I want you to have it back. I want you to feel free to come and go as you please. If you want to stay here, you can or if you want to stay at the dorm, you can. There is no pressure. Just know, that last night was the best sleep I've gotten since that day.

Will: Me too.

Sonny: So, I know we have a bunch of things to talk about.

Will: There are somethings I have to tell you and I am not sure where to start.

Sonny: Is it about Gabi and the baby?

Will: No, it's not. But if we are going to be together, I need to tell you my last and only other secret.

Sonny: You look really serious. Here (handing him a coffee)

Will: Thank you. (nodding at the coffee) I'm not sure where to start. Um you know when my Dad went to prison?

Sonny: yeah for shooting EJ at his wedding with your Mom, right?

Will: Yes-That's the crime in which he paid for. But...

I am really freaking out now. He looks so nervous and scared right now. What could he tell me that I don't already know about him?

Sonny: I'm listening Will. (I say, grabbing his hand)

Will: He didn't do it. I did. I was just a kid and I wanted to protect my Mom from the Dimera's and it was the only way I knew how. She wouldn't listen to any of her family, she just thought she had to go through with it, to protect us. I had to protect her.

Sonny: You-shot EJ? You, not your Dad?

Will: Yes.

Sonny: And he went to prison for like 10 years for what you did?

Will: I..yes.

Sonny: Is that the last of the secrets between us?

Will: Some else knows and is blackmailing my Dad and me and I have no idea what to do? I'm thinking of turning myself in. I really don't want to with the baby coming, but I don't want my family or friends to suffer because of my mistakes, not anymore. My Dad paid dearly for what I did.

Sonny: You're not turning yourself in. We are going to call my Dad. He and I know stuff that would blow your mind. I am not about to lose you again and I will not let you lose your daughter either.

I get up and grab my cell, and call my Dad right away. My Dad tells me that we should come to the Mansion right away, because no one is there at the moment. I tell Will and we get ready to head over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Will has confessed all to my Dad and he says that he will do his best to protect his rights with the baby, and he will also help him legally if it comes to it, with the shooting. He says first he wants to get on record, EJ's stance on the subject, and we will go from there. If the victim himself doesn't want to press charges-if the truth comes out-it maybe up to a judge to pursue any action against Will.

We also confess something to Will that makes him want to protect the rights of him child. I let him know about what Gabi did to Melanie before she left Salem. How she was in love with Chad and hired the stalker. Will was angry I could tell.

Will: So a Murder-for-hire and a homophobic ex-con want to raise my child and he wants to black-mail me into giving up my rights, so he can raise my daughter. This is not happening. It can't happen.

Justin: Will, if I have anything to say, Nick or Gabi will not have a leg to stand on in court. We just have to fix this EJ thing, so it comes out in your favor, and then we should be home free.

Will: I will do whatever it takes.

Sonny: First things first. We need a bigger place, one with two bedrooms-our and hers.

Will is looking about me like I am crazy. I might be pushing it, but I know what I want-and he comes with a baby on board sign-and it is fine with me.

Will: Sonny? Are you sure?

Sonny: That I love you? Yes. That I want to protect you? Yes. That I think that we would be the better parents, of course.

Justin: Well, it sounds like, Sonny has a plan, to make "family life" look stable, now I will work on the legal end of it. You don't have to worry. And don't talk to Nick or Gabi, unless you have too. How is she doing by the way?

Will: She is doing ok and the baby is out of the woods.

Justin: That is great.

Will: It is-I agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are a home later and I am searching for apartments and Condo's with 2 bedrooms, and I found one, that is close to the square and coffee-house. He is working on a paper, and I tell him I am going out. He barely notices when I leave. I smile at that. I haven't seen him this focused in a long time.

In 15 minutes I am looking at this great Condo-It has actually 3 bedrooms-we could use the third for an office or a place to study. The master is pretty big and it has a master bath, and walk-in closet. The second bedroom is perfect for a baby. I can imagine us bring her home here. I take a few shots with my camera on my phone and smile as I leave. The real estate person is waiting for me in the entryway of the building.

RSP: So Mr. Kiriakis, is this what you were looking for?

Sonny: It's perfect.

RSP: Do you need sometime to think?

Sonny: When is it available?

RSP: You can move in anytime. Oh and I forgot, the asking price just got dropped to this...

She hands me over the little slip of paper and the price has drop a quarter of the original asking price. It is absolutely perfect. And I know I want to say yes.

Sonny: Where do I sign?

RSP: Right her Mr. Kiriakis.

We shake on it, and I sign the papers. My third surprise for Will in one day. I am proud of myself. I pull out the store ad that I watched Will fiddle with this morning and look over the nursery stuff he had circled. I nod to myself and decide that I want to add to my surprise. I thank my real estate person and head to this shop to order the stuff that Will has indicated on this add. And then its home to Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Hey you, where did you disappear too?

I take of my shoes and head over to the bed, where he is lying and reading a baby book. How cute is that?

Sonny: I was taking care of a small surprise for you.

Will: you don't have to surprise me.

Sonny: I want to surprise you, plus this will help you in the long run. Are you up for a field trip?

Will: Sure.

Sonny: Good. Put this on.

I hand him the blind fold and he smiles. I tie it tight around his eyes so he can't see anything.

Will: I like this almost as much I like heights.

Sonny: Trust me.

Will: Always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive back at our new place. And we head inside. I love it, already. It's not mine or his, **_its ours_**. I open the door and guide him inside. I count to 10 in my head and remove the blindfold. He is wide-eyed and has a wondering look about him.

Will: Where are we?

Sonny: Our new home, I'm hoping.

Will: But you have the apartment.

Sonny: Will, it's a studio apartment, that is barely big enough for just me. We need a bigger place just for us, and with _our daughter_ coming soon, she will need a space of her own.

Will (did he just say_ our daughter_?) I know, but?

Sonny: It's my gift. I want this custody thing to go a smoothly as possible.

Will: I don't know how I will ever repay you for this?

Sonny: Just promise me that you will love me-always.

Will(smiling): And forever.

Sonny: So is that a yes, is it perfect or what?

Will looks around the place, it's wonderful, a lot bigger than the other place and they would have room for her-**_their daughter_****. ****_He said_****_ our_********_daughter_****.**

Will: yes-it's perfect. And so are you Sonny. I love you- more than you'll ever know.

Sonny: Welcome home, Will. I love you too. (and he embraces Will and the pair share a kiss in **_their new home_**)


	3. Chapter 3

The truth has come out about Will being the one that shot EJ and not Lucas and the whole town is buzzing with that news. Will is on pins and needles waiting to be arrested or something. He knows that the bottom is about to drop out of his life with his daughter and with his beloved Sonny. He is pacing the small space of the studio apartment he has been at for the past couple of hours. Justin promised it would be ok, and he hoped to God it was going to be. He hoped that with them coming forward and not letting Nick bring the information to light, would help his case. He didn't want to go to prison for this, like he should have in the first place. He was freaking out at every little sound he heard outside the door. He ran his hand through his hair and prayed that Justin was right, everything was going to be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was at the coffee-house, filling in for a couple of hours, he was still thinking about the meeting he and Will had with his father a few hours ago. He was praying that there was going to be some way for Will to stay out of prison. There had to be. If Nick was able to use any info he had on Will, he wasn't so sure that was going to be possible.

He started to relook over the order he was trying to place for the third time, when Chad walked in. He had a smile on his face a mile wide.

Sonny: What are you so happy about?

Chad: I don't know-I just heard that Mel was coming back to see her father and little brother and I am hoping to see her when she is here.

Sonny: Yeah, I miss her.

Chad: And maybe she could help Will out too.

Sonny: You think she would? I mean she left because of Gabi right? And the freak, what's his name.

Chad: Andrew-that was the bastard's name. Yeah, and I might not be able to say anything, but Mel didn't sign any agreement. And are the rumors true, Will shot my brother, not his Dad?

Sonny: I am not talking to you about that. I can't...Chad.

Chad: Hey-I heard EJ on the phone earlier, he going to go to the judge on Will's behalf, as far as what I got out of the conversation. Your Dad was leaving the mansion when I was getting there.

Sonny: Are you sure? Why would EJ help the person that shot him?

Chad: Well, if you are the father to said shooters two siblings and also going to Marry his mother, wouldn't you want to protect your loved ones?

Sonny: I guess. But I just hope that he is going to come out of this ok.

Chad: Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in some Judges chambers, EJ Dimera is having a conversation with a Judge, who wasn't under the "Dimera" payroll, he wanted to do this the legal way, not the Dimera way-like Stefano had offered-"to take care of the little weasel Nick and his latina bimbo" for William. EJ declined and said that sometimes the law has to work for us and he intened it to in this case. Justin just arrived and told the Judges clerk he needed to see him right away.

Judge: Seems like Justin Kiriakis is here about this case, shall we see what he had to say?

EJ: Yes, have him shown in.

Justin comes into the office and is surprised to see EJ present.

Justin: If this is a bad time your honor, I could wait until you are finished with Mr. Dimera.

EJ: Justin, I know why you are here and I am here for the same reason. I don't want William to go to prison. I want him here, to be with his daughter when she is born. I don't want to press charges and I don't want any charges to be brought up on him either.

Justin: I am questioning the way the information was obtained, by Mr. Fallon. He broke the law to get it, and used it to blackmail my client.

Judge: I do not like those tactics in my courtroom, and I will not allow the recordings. And are you sure about not wanted to press charges on Mr. Horton, Mr. Dimera?

EJ: Why? I love this young man as if he was my own son. I understand why a mixed, miserable 14 year boy would do what he did, to protect his Mother. She was marrying me, to protect her family, from a life time of abuse from my Father. He has almost destroyed any and everyone from that family and if I was in young William's shoes, I would have shot me too. I have forgiven him of his sin, he is going to have a child of his own, soon. I do not wish for him to miss any of her life. Not like I have been forced to miss a part of my children's lives.

Judge: And you to not feel threatened or in danger around this young man?

EJ: Heavens, no, your Honor. Like I said, I have grown to love this young man like my own Son. I want him be able to be a productive member of our society and be a father to his daughter.

Judge: Mr. Kirkakis do you have anything to add?

Justin: Just that I agree with Mr. Dimera. Will is a wonderful young man. I have spent sometime getting to know him and have grown fond of him myself. I'd hate for a mistake made in haste as a child to really define what kind of roll he has in his daughter's life and decide if he should go to prison or not.

Judge: I am going to recess for a few moments and I come back to let you know if I will persue this any farther.

E/J: Thank you your Honor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin texts Sonny that the Judge has finished hearing them and they are just waiting to here back from him. Sonny in turn texts Will, that Justin and EJ are waiting to hear back from the Judge and that it seemed to go well. Sonny has his fingers crossed. He doesn't know what he will do if his Will has to go to prison. He says a little prayer and finishes up his work at the coffee-house.

Will is at the apartment, working on homework and waiting for word on the case. He has done a whole lot of praying today. He didn't want to have to spend anytime away from Sonny or from his Baby girl. He sits down to compose a letter to them both in case, but isn't able to write a single word, instead he starts to cry, and can't stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Judge comes back into the meeting room and sits down to talk to EJ and Justin. He doesn't give anything away by his facial expressions, but starts in on his decision.

Judge: I have taken everything you said and all the letters on Will's behalf into consideration. I am not going to seek any charges against Mr. Horton as this time. If the victim himself doesn't want to press charges, I do not see any reason to continue wasting the courts time with this matter. See that Mr. William Horton keeps his nose clean and stays out of trouble.

Justin: Thank you, your Honor.

EJ: Yes, Thank you, your Honor.

As soon as the Judge leaves, Justin and EJ congratulate one another and then start with the plan on getting Will Sole custody of his daugter. EJ has a weapon in the way of Melanie Jonas and has finally convinced her to come and give her testimony in the case.

Justin: That will help with Will getting custody of the baby.

EJ: He just has to find a place to live that is suitable for a child.

Justin: Actually Sonny has taken care of that part. He is buying a Condo for him, Will and the baby.

EJ: They're back together?

Justin: Yes, and it looks like for good now. And I can't be any happier.

EJ: What does your lovely wife think about that?

Justin: She has no problem with Will, she had a problem with him hurting our Son, that is all. She is warming up to him again and I think it will be ok.

EJ: I hope so, I see the way William lights up when he is around your son and how they look at each other-that is the look of true love.

Justin : I couldn't agree more. Let's go and give them the good news. Ok?

EJ: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin finds out that Sonny and Will are actually at the new place, taking measurements to see what kind of furniture to get for the place. He tells Sonny that he and EJ are on their way over. Sonny tells them they will be there for a while.

Will: Who was that?

Sonny: My Dad, he and EJ are coming over.

Will has a concerned look on his face. He is wondering what they need to see him about. But he puts it out of his mind, for now and goes back into the nursery and continues to put the furniture together that Sonny got for, their daughter. Yes, their daughter, exactly the way Sonny said it.

20 minutes later, Sonny is answering the door and he greets his Dad and EJ-one guest he didn't expect in his home-ever. But if they had good news about Will, he would welcome EJ with open arms.

Justin: Is Will here?

Sonny: He's in the nursery-I'll get him.

He rushes in and tells Will his Dad and EJ are here. Will rushes out and he has that sad, petrified look on his face.

Justin: The Judge decided that he doesn't want to pursue any charges against you. EJ gave some rather favorable intel on you.

Will: Are you serious? But that stuff Nick had?

Justin:The judge said it couldn't be used and he wouldn't even listen to it.

Will: So I'm free-forever?

EJ: Yes, William, you don't have to go to jail, you can be here with Sonny and with you daughter when she is born.

Will: Thank God. Thank, you-both. I don't know what to honestly say. You both have saved me.

Justin: I just want you to be happy Will-and make my Son happy, too.

Sonny: He already made me the happiest I've ever been. (smiling) (he goes to Will and they embrace) I love you.

Will: I love you, too. Now, what about custody? They are not going to back down.

EJ: We should honestly wait until the baby's born. Get this house in order. Establish that you, two will be great parents from the start. They live above the pub, not a real home. And I don't see them even looking, Sonny owes his owe business, and that is great-you just need to find work.

Will: I was going to work at the pub too, but not if we are going ahead with the custody part of this.

Justin: I think I have something for you. I'm starting my own practice, would you like to work for me?

Will: You serious? I'd love it. What would I be doing?

Justin: Filing-clerk stuff. We could always get you a paralegal certificate, you're pretty damn smart.

Will: That would be awesome. I think I have taken most of the electives required for the program. I was interested in it at one point.

Sonny: Well, this sound like it's all going to work out, for the best. Though, I never thought my boyfriend would be working for my father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Nick just found out that the there are not going to be charges brought up against Will. "Damn that stupid ass judge", he thinks out loud. He is trying to find away to get Will out of the baby's life-for good. But what he has now idea. He just arrived at St. Luke's. He has a meeting there about him and Gabi getting married-finally. He walks in and sees someone from his past...

Start here with Shot in the Heart...


	4. Chapter 4-Bring IT On Home Part-4

It has been around 4 years since Will and Sonny got married-and a lot of things have changed. Nick had hanged himself while back in prison for the attempted murder of Will. He was awaiting trial and couldn't stand the idea of being back behind bars. Gabi got word of what Nick did and she completely lost it. Marlena had to have her committed. Rafe and Kate had gone to Vegas and came back married-which shocked everyone in Salem that knew them. _It kinda blew Will's mind that his once stepdad was now his Grandfather?_

EJ and Sami had also gotten married in a small ceremony-just family in attendance. And this time even her parents supported her. That is because he had shown the family so much support with Will and Sonny-and helping Justin with the custody issues before Gabi went to prison. They were pretty happy and like Will says-happy is good and it's nice when he and his Mom are happy at the same time.

Lucas had started dating the physical Therapist that was helping with Will's therapy. Lucas had fallen in love with Sasha DeMarco right away, but held off saying anything to her, until Will was done with his therapy. And now he was seen only on an outpatient basis, every other week. He was doing the rest on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the Horton-Kiriakis clan, it was moving day. They were moving into a real house. They still owned the Condo that Sonny had purchased, but he was using that as rental property and it was really paying off-a few of his baristas, that were friends-were living there now. He and Will had actually found a house that they fell in love with and just decided that life was too short and put in the offer in to buy it.

Sonny: Come on Will-the moving truck just took the last of the stuff and now we need to unpack.

Will: Sorry-just making sure I got everything out of Amelia's room. And are you sure we don't have to clean?

Sonny: It's not like we have a security deposit coming back to us. We have a cleaning crew coming to clean this place. So lets leave already.

Will: Ok. Let's do this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was in her car seat in the back of the SUV and stared wide-eyed at the big blue house-with the red shutters. She loved this house the moment her parents had brought her here to see it. They loved her 4-year-old reaction to it. They had grins the entire time they were there-as she looked over the whole house.

Amelia: Daddy are you sure they got the right color pink on my walls?

Will: Yes, Sweetheart, it's the right color of cotton-candy pink you picked all by yourself. And all the furniture you picked too.

Sonny: Yes-it was high time we got you that real big girl bed and not the toddler bed you've slept in.

Amelia: Papa-you cried when you had to get me the "big girl bed".

Sonny: I did not cry, Amie.

Will: You kinda cried Son-

Sonny smiled and just kept his eye on the road. But those two were right, he had shed a tear or two. Their beautiful sweet little Amelia was growing-up-way faster than he had wanted her too. He regrets ever saying he didn't want kids until he was 40, because this little girl was an angel and blessed his life in more way than he could count.

He turned up the street they were moving to and spotted the moving truck parted in the driveway and their Dads were waiting as well to help with heavy lifting.

Sonny got out and Will was unbuckling Amelia from her seat in the back. She escaped and ran acrossed the yard to her Grandfathers.

Amelia: Grandpa Lucas! Grandpa Justin!-isn't our new house just awesome?

They smiled at each other and Lucas crouched down and opened his arms up to his granddaughter. She bounded into them and hugged him tight.

Lucas: Yes-lovie this house is awesome. You must have kept your parents up all night, with your excitement.

Amelia: No-they made me go to sleep-way too early.

Will and Sonny join their Dad's and daughter and see what she is telling them.

Sonny: So, what's this conversation about?

Justin: It seems here that she thinks you made her go to bed way too early last night.

Sonny: If 9pm is way too early for a 4-year-old, then we must be doing something wrong.

Will: And we told her she was going to have a big day-today, so we all went to bed early.

Lucas: Sounds like we have a fibber on our hands.

Amelia: Ok-I'm out numbered, I think I want to go to the backyard.

The guys laugh at her, and tell her its ok if she heads out back, just to stay in their fenced in area. Sonny and Will actually have a surprise back there for her. They had bought a large swing set for her. As she round the house she let out a squeal of delight and ran to the equipment.

Will: I haven't heard her scream like that, since Christmas, when Mom got her that doll she really wanted.

Sonny: Speaking of Mom's, where are ours?

Justin: They went shopping-together.

Will: Funny-it's not snowing.

Lucas: Are you implying...

Will: What that hell froze over-yes.

Sonny: Hey-Will, at least they are trying to get along. We've been together for a really long time already and they have gotten long-just fine. Be happy they aren't trying to kill each other.

Will: your right. Let's go check on our daughter, then head inside.

Sonny: I was afraid of you saying that. I hate unpacking.

Will: What? Mr. Well Organized hates unpacking.

Sonny: Don't be sarcastic, William.

Will: Or what Jackson.

Lucas: Hey Justin-you feel as uncomfortable as I do?

Justin: yeap-lets go and check on our Granddaughter, they can go start unpacking.

The two Granddads head out to the backyard and they start playing with Amelia. Will and Sonny go inside and find that the system they had implemented for the move was working wonderfully. They had a color coordinated the boxes for each room and area of the house, and things were already in the right parts of the house-making for easier unpacking.

Will: Can you put the mats by the front door, after they are done bring in the last load? I really hate for the carpets to get shoe prints all over our new carpets. I'll go put the one by the back door.

Sonny: Yeah, we know how dirty-Missy can get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the guys and grandparents were hard at work unpacking the bulk of the house and also getting some food together, for a picnic in the back yard. Amelia observed them starting to bring out the food and realised how hungry she was. She hopped down from the ladder to the slid and ran over to the picnic table. Sonny had just brought our a platter of fruit.

Amelia: Can I please have a piece of melon? Please-Papa, I am so hungry.

Sonny: Well, if you are So hungry, why don't I fix you a plate, lunch is ready.

Amelia: oh-yeah. (she clapped) I want a sammy and some fruit only-no chips.

Will: Did she just say no chips? That is the first time I have ever heard her say that.

Amelia: you don't have my kind out here, that's why-Daddy.

Sonny: Her kind? (looking at Will questioning)

Will: She likes those root veggie ones, my Mom usually has at her place.

Sonny: We have some of those inside, I just have to find them. (he runs inside and finds them right away, and grabs the bag)

Everyone is gathered around the picnic tables and enjoying their lunches.

Will: I just want to thank you guys for helping us today.

Sonny: It makes it easier for us, with so much help-So thank you all so much.

Justin: Well-you guys are very welcome-it was our pleasure to help, but I think one us, just might be ready for a nap (nodding to Amelia, who is nodding off at the table)

Sonny: I'll take her in and lay her down in her bed.

Adrienne: I just finished with her bed, before lunch-so its ready for her.

Sonny carries her inside and takes her to her room. He smiles at the set up. It's a pink and purple princess dream-a canopy bed-where he lays her down and covers her up. He places a kiss on her cheek and she rolls to her left side and cuddles her bear-Mr. Sparkles. He touches her soft curls and smiles. His little girl-it didn't matter the biology, she was his little girl, as much as she was Will's.

Sonny: Welcome, home-Angel, Papa loves you. Sweet dreams. (he whispers in her ear).


	5. Chapter 5-Bring it On Home Part 5

It's winter in Salem and 4 year old Amelia Horton-Kiriakis is up early for her ice skating lesson. She is eating a bowl of oatmeal at the corner table of the coffeehouse, while her parents are at the counter talking. Sonny is getting everything ready for the morning shift, while he joins Will and their daughter at Salem's new ice-skating rink.

Sonny: Well, I don't see what the big deal is. You could join us on the ice.

Will: No, it's her lesson and only one parent has to be in the ice with her.

Sonny: You need the practice, remember you said that you wanted to go skating with your daughter-and hold her little hand. You can do this Will.

Will: I'm nervous, I wasn't any good before the shooting, so what makes you think I'll be good now?

Sonny: It's been over 4 years and you are walking and running, when they said that you wouldn't be able to at all. You can learn how to skate. I'll hold your hand, if you need me to. (he says sweetly)

Will: I don't know, maybe.

Sonny: I'll take that maybe, it's better than a no.

Will secretly had taken some lessons himself. He wanted to surprise them today. He wanted to keep the promise of the conversion he had with Sonny years ago, when Gabi had a scare with her pregnancy and she and Amelia had been in trouble. He was nervous of course, but he had changed a lot in the past 4 years, he wanted to be the better parent he had said he'd be and he was keeping that promise.

Amelia: Papa, can I have some milk in my cocoa, it's still too hot for me to drink.

Sonny: Sure. (he grabs the 2% out of the cooler and pours a little in her cup and stirs it for her. He kisses the top of her head) are you almost done with your breakfast, we need to get the rink soon.

Amelia: Yes, I'm full. Oatmeal does that to my tummy-fills it up to the top.

They guys chuckle at her, and Sonny takes her bowl to the kitchen. They pack up the hot cocoa and coffee for later and are ready to head out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While at the rink, Sonny is skated up and so is Amelia, Will is sitting on the bench, with his skates sitting next to him. He is waiting for jus tthe right time to put them on and surprise his family.

Amelia is using the chair that her instructor has introduced to her today. She uses it for balance and is able to skate long smoothly. Sonny is right next to her, in case she falls. Will smiles as he places the skates on his feet. (to himself) Ok, Horton, you can do this. He gets up and a surprise to himself, he hadn't fallen in the first 2 seconds on his feet. By time, Sonny and Amelia make it around the entire rink, Will is up and at the place where they had originally started. He smiles at the pair, and grabs ahold of Amelia's empty hand, and the family, starts skating around the rink. She is giggling and tosses her head back, as she is skating with her parents. Sonny, has a few tears in his eyes, because he is proud of Will, and Will is very proud of himself, as well.

They take a few spins around the rink and then they had in for something warm to drink. Amelia is shivering and she skates into Will's open arms.

Will: You are just shaking, I think we are done for the day, what do you think?

Amelia: I want to see you skate again, Daddy. You and Papa. I will sit here under my blanket.

Sonny: Yeah, skate with me, Will.

Will smiles and takes Sonny's offered hand. They tell Amelia to stay right there on the bench and head out to the middle and link hands, and begin to skate around the rink. They are laughing, and enjoying the time they are having together.

One of the rink workers, who has seen Amelia with Sonny before, stops and picks up some trash on the ground, and smiles at the little girl laughing at two men on the ice.

Rink Worker: They look like they are having fun.

Ameila: Those are my Dads-my Dad, Will just learned how to skate, he surprised us.

The rink worker smiles and nods, and goes on his way. The guys are taking another spin around the ice, Will turns his head to make sure Amelia is where they left her, and she is.

Sonny: You really know how to surprise a guy.

Will: Well, I said I want to take my little girl skating one day. Shall we?

Sonny smiles and they head to the edge, where Amelia is waiting for them.

Will: Hey, Amie, you want to go out with us?

Amelia: Yes. Papa, come get me, please.

Sonny steps up onto the step and helps her down, she gets into the middle, between her parents and they head out to the middle. They are out there for what seems like hours. Amelia says that she needs to go back, because she is getting cold.

Sonny: I think we have had enough for the day. What do you two think?

Will: Yes, I think we have a 4-year-old who needs some rest and something warm her up.

Ameila: I am freezing like an icecycle pop. I need hot chocolate.

Sonny: With marshmallows?

Amelia: is there any other kind?

Will chuckles at this, as he helps her get off her skates and they pack up to go home. In twenty minutes they are home and Sonny starts the milk for the hot cocoa. Will put the skating stuff away and helps Amelia get her winter clothes off. She heads into the kitchen and sits at the breakfast nook. Sonny places her hot cocoa in front of her and he watches as her eyes get wide. He has piled her cup high with marshmellows-something only he does for her, Will would have never given her that many at one time.

Will comes inside and sees what Sonny has placed in front of Amelia.

Will: (shaking his head) You spoil her way too much. Does she really need a bag of marshmallows in one cup of cocoa?

Sonny: It's only handful.

Will: you have big hands, that looks like its enough for 3 cups of cocoa.

Amelia: Oh,Daddy-this is how Papa always makes my cocoa

Sonny: Hey-shh, don't tell ours secrets.

Will just shakes his head. He figured she'd crash sooner rather than later. He heads in the work on some homework-for his business law class. Sonny finishes the dishes he used and heads in to do some book work for the coffee-house.

20 minutes later they realize they hadn't heard a word from the 4-year-old in the kitchen and went in to check on her. Her tiny little head was resting on her arm and she was sound to sleep on the table top. Will smiled and Sonny picked her up and took her up to her room and laid her in her bed.

Sonny heads back to talk to Will, and finds him falling asleep in their bed.

Sonny:(in a whisper) You too, Daddy?

Will: Well-Papa, it was an early morning, and a lot of work skating, which I never thought I'd be able to do.

Sonny: So how about we join our little girl in dreamland. (he says getting in bed and cuddling up to Will)

Will: Sounds good to me.

They pair cuddle in bed and enjoy a nap, each dreaming of the morning spent, skating with their little girl, just as that little girl is dreaming about skating with her loving parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny: She want's what?

Will: A baby brother or a sister. I have tried many times to tell her that we weren't sure if or when that would happen, but she keeps asking.

Sonny: I don't know, Will-adoption is hard for the normal everyday couple and I don't want to think about any other alternatives now.

Will: I understand that. But then you tell her, she won't listen to me, and she's not talking to me either.

Amelia was not shy about telling anyone anything, kinda like her Grandma Sami, she put it right out there. And after she turned 5, she hadn't a problem telling everyone that she wanted a sibling and she _usually_ she got what she wanted. In this case, neither Dad was ready to given to her demands-just yet.

The pair was getting ready for bed and Will was telling Sonny about a conversation Amelia had today with some friends at her library group. One of her friends-Janie was going be a big sister soon and now Amelia wanted to be one too. Will was taken aback when she blurted it right out in front of all of her friends and their parents. All of the parent's knew that Will was gay and hadn't a problem with it. They also knew that Amie was his biological daughter and Sonny adopted her, this was not news, but how they were going have another child, seemed to be the buzz with all the "library parents" after todays outburst. They had gotten a ton of- adoption, foster care and surrogate mother emails in their in box through out the day. And Will spent the better part of the evening deleting them.

Sonny: I will go tuck her in and talk to her.

Will: Thank God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny padded crossed the hall and knocked softly on her door and went inside. She was looking at one of her books and laying in her bed. He pulled the chair that he or Will used and sat next to her bed.

Sonny: What are you reading?

Amie: _The Barnyard Dance_.

Sonny: Aren't you too old for that book?

Amie: I want to learn it, so when I get my new brother, I can read it to him.

Sonny: Amelia, you know what you've been told about having a brother or a sister, it may not happen for a long time.

Amie: But, I really want one, Papa. Please. (giving him her best pleading look, with green eyes specked with brown-that would melt any ones heart)

Sonny: I'm sorry, but it's just not that simple, baby-girl.

Amie: Ok, good-night. I want to go to sleep now.

Sonny: You want me to tuck you in?

Amie: No, I am not a_** baby **_anymore. (she said turning over and facing the wall)

Sonny looked kind of sad as he the turned her lamp off and walked out her room. He went downstairs to make sure the house was locked up and the grabbed his E-notepad from the charger and went back to his and Will's room. Will was snoring lightly when he walked in. He took Will's text-book out of his hand and placed it in the book bag at the desk in their room. He then turned on the Notepad, and started researching the avenues he and Will could have another child, a little brother or sister for Amelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sonny was visibly tired, as he had been up most of the night researching all the ways he and Will could have another child. Most of the ways included hefty price tag and even if he was a Kiriakis, he was positive that buying a baby was not legal. Adoption was one way-and it would be easier if they did it through foster care.

Sonny: So I was up last night doing some research about what Missy requested and I might have an idea.

Will: What would that be? Last time I checked neither of us could _have_ a baby.

Sonny laughed and shook his head.

Sonny: No, goofy. What about foster care and adopting through that?

Will: I never really gave it a thought. It might work-lets look into it and see what comes of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, they are meeting with a social services worker at the Coffee-house, about them becoming foster parents. Mrs. Duncan, was a sweet woman, in her late 40's and was the person that was recommended to them, by another gay couple, who had adopted all 4 of their children through fostering.

Sonny: Hi, Mrs. Duncan. I'm Jackson, but please call me Sonny. This is Will-my...

Mrs. Duncan: Your husband right? It's nice to meet you, Will.

Sonny and Will showed her to the corner booth, and they all sat down and started talking about the process of fostering.

Mrs D.: So I have gone over your app and it went through just fine. You both have excellent recommendations and I have gone over the home visit report-which you passed with flying colors. The home study worker, said that you have a 5-year-old little girl, Amelia, right?

Will: yes, she is my biological daughter and Sonny adopted her.

Sonny: So, that should help with this process, right?

Mrs D. Yes, I'd say it's a mark in your favor. We now need to kind of find a child that would match, with you. We want to make sure that it's a good fit from the beginning.

Will: So, you have had kids, what returned?

Mrs. D: With fostering-sometimes the kids have special needs, not physical, but emotional, and sometimes those needs can't be met by the family they are placed with. My first question for you, is how old would you like the child to be?

Sonny: no older than 5, we don't want to have too much of an age difference between them and Amelia.

Mrs. D: Gender specific?

Will: Not really.

Mrs D: That help's, most of the time, families want girls only, and the boys sit waiting to be picked.

They spent about 45 minutes going over the rules and finishing up the interview. They felt good about this part of the process and hoped they might get the call for a foster child, soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was on a Saturday morning when they got the call. Sonny was in the back yard, hosing down the siding, after mowing the lawn. Amelia was in the garden with, Sami-planting veggie seeds, they had got that morning. Will came out and signaled to Sonny to come over to him.

Sonny ran over to the patio and took off his sun glasses, and nodded to the phone.

Will: They have an emergency placement and they need a home, right away.

Sonny: Ok, when you say right away, what does that exactly mean?

Will: They could be here within the hour.

Sonny: Ok, call them back.

Will: Are you positive?

Sonny: Give me the phone.

Will smiles, and shakes his head

Will: No, I'll call her back, then get the room ready.

Sonny: Boy or girl?

Will: Not sure, we didn't get that far, I wanted to ask you first.

Sonny: Ok, I'd better finish this up and get showered.

Will kisses him and runs back inside to call the social worker back, to let her know that they want to take the emergency case. He runs up the spare room, and puts sheets on the bed and gets the room tidy for the new child.

Sonny and Will explain to Amelia that a new child is coming to stay with them for a little while, but they don't know how long.

Amie: are they a boy or a girl?

Will: It's a little boy, who is 5 like you. His name is Charlie.

Amie: Why does he need new parents?

Will has a troubled look in his eyes, he wants to be honest with her, but this is the kind of information is not something a 5-year-old can really process.

Will: Sometimes, Mommies and Daddies, can't take care of their children, and have to go and live with new ones.

Amelia: Or two Daddies, like me.

Sonny: Right. So Charlie's Mommy and Daddy, might not have able to take care of him, so he is going to come and stay with us for a while.

Amelia: Then we give him back? But what if he loves us, and doesn't want to leave?

Sonny: We will work on that part, if we get there. First, let's just make him feel welcome here-can we do that?

Amelia: I promise I will be very nice to him and I will share most of my toys with him.

They smile at her, she was a sweetheart, after all, and wanted to be friendly to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Duncan drove up to their house an hour and half later, and the family was waiting for them. They watched out the front window as she got Charlie out of the car seat in the back of her car and lowered him to the ground. He was the cutest little guy, Sonny had ever seen. He kinda resembled him as a young boy. Brown hair, giant brown eyes, that looked scare and worried. Mrs. D took his hand and they walked up to the front door. Will opened the door for them, and showed them in.

Mrs. Duncan: Hello, Will-this is Charlie. (Will smiled at him and knelt to his level.)

Will: Hi, Charlie (holding out his hand to shake it) I'm Will, it's really nice to meet you.

Charlie: Hi-you want me to stay here?

Will: Of course, we even have your very own room for you to sleep in.

Sonny came up behind Will and introduced himself.

Sonny: Hey, buddy-I'm Sonny-it's nice to meet you.

Charlie: Hi, Sonny. I know you, you make the coffee my Mommy likes to used to drink.

When he said used to, it hit home that there was something really troubling about this little boy's past. Sonny remembered Will saying that the boy's Mom was young and she kept getting in with the wrong crowd of people and his grandparent called social services. He had been with a family, but they didn't work out and he was sent back into the system.

Sonny: Yes, I am that Sonny, have you seen me before?

Charlie: We used to go the coffee store before she took me to school and you make me a smoothie.

Amie: What kind of smoothies do you like Charlie?

Charlie: I like the razzleberry twist one.

Amie: Me too. I helped Papa make that one up! (she says excitedly)

Charlie: Really? I wish I could make up a smoothie.

Sonny: Why not now? What kind would you like to try?

Charlie's eyes got really big and he lit up like a Christmas tree. Mrs. D could see that this family was exactly what Charlie needed. Sonny and Amie took Charlie into the kitchen and they started to make up a new smoothie flavor. Will and Mrs. D talked for a few minutes and then showed her out. He joined the gang in the kitchen after she left. He grabbed a seat at the breakfast bar and watched Sonny with the two 5 year olds, who were perched on stools at the island.

Sonny: So we have blueberries, strawberries, peaches, bananas, and chocolate. We also need some greek yogurt and apple juice.

Amie: What are you thinking Charlie? I love the peaches with the blueberries.

Charlie: I want banana and chocolate-that sounds yummy in my tummy! (he squeaked with delight)

Sonny started Charlies first, and his eyes got wide as Sonny assembled it in front of him. He smiled brightly as the smoothie maker started up and made his drink. Sonny finished it up and poured it into a cup for him and added the lid with straw for him. He handed the drink off and Charlie took a small sip, then he deepend the drink.

Charlie: Thank you, Sonny-this is very yummy.

Sonny: you're welcome, buddy. Are you hungry?

Charlie: sure.

Amie: come with me, I'll show you were the snacks are kept.

His eyes got wide as she led him to the pantry and she told him to pick from anything in the "treasure chest"( a big box of snacks she only got 1 time a day) He grabbed a bag of Nutter Butters mini's and she did the same.

A/C: These are my favorite.

Will and Sonny look on in amazement. Those two were getting along great.

Amie: Daddy, can we take this into the other room and watch a video?

Will: Sure, come on, I'll get it set up for you, two.

A couple of hours later, both kids are asleep, napping on the family room floor. Sonny looks on with amazement. Will, picks up the snack wrappers and the smoothie cups-which are empty. He was happy about how good the two got along-so far.

They let them nap and each head to take care of homework or book work.

After their nap, the kids when outside to play on the playset and a few of the neighborhood kids came over to play too. One of the kids, neither Will or Sonny liked very much and they had to send him home more than once.

Henry: So who is this Amelia?

Amie: He is kinda like my brother. His name is Charlie.

Henry: what did your Dads' go to a store and just pick him out and bring him home?

Amie: you are mean, leave my yard-(she spat out with her hands on her hips)

Henry: five year olds are such babies.

Sonny stepped out on to he porch and watched the interaction that was going on in his back yard.

Amie: I am not a baby.

Charlie: me either.

Sonny: Henry Jacobs, you were not invited to our home, you need to go, now before I call your parents.

Henry was scared of Sonny, and Sonny knew it. Usually the kid didn't say anything to him, but when Henry ran past him he had said "whatever-gay boy".

Will can out to see what he commotion was about. Sonny told him that Henry Jacobs was causing trouble again and Will just shook his head.

Amie and Charlie came up to the deck and sat on the stairs and started talking.

Charlie: Amie what did that kid mean when he yelled at Sonny.

Amie: About what?

Charlie: when he called Sonny gay boy.

Amie: that's what my parents are-gay.

Charlie: Oh?

Amie: Do you know what it means?

Charlie: he shook is head no.

Amie: They are two boys and they love each other-they are gay.

Sonny and Will heard this exchange and wanted to intervene before it got too in-depth.

Sonny: Amie, can we talk to Charlie alone for a moment?

Amie: Sure, I need to go to the bathroom anyway.

Will: Can I sit next to you, Bud?

Charlie: Sure, Will.

Sonny: Do you have any questions for us? I heard you ask Amie what gay was.

Charlie: I didn't know that it means, but I understand now.

Sonny: Good. Are you ok?

Charlie: Sure. I have one question for you guys.

Will: What is that?

Charlie: you two don't yell at each other right?

Will: Nope-this is a no yelling house. We talk about everything.

Charlie: Do you hit?

Sonny: No, we never hit either. (he says wide eyed)

Will: anything else you want to talk to us about?

Charlie: Nope. Can I go find Amie now?

Will: sure. (he has a worried look on his face)

Sonny: We can't make him talk, Will. He will open up when he is ready.

Will: I know Son-but we can't help if he doesn't tell anyone that really happened to him.

Sonny: He's only four-we should let him be four.

Will: Your right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Later in the evening, Will and Sonny are getting the kids ready for baths and bed. Will is giving Amie a bath in the master bath and Sonny has Charlie in the other bathroom.

Sonny: you want bubbles, Bud?

Charlie: Sure. I'd love bubbles.

He is looking a bit nervous at the moment, not sure if he really wants to get undressed in front of Sonny.

Sonny: I will leave for a minute then come back, but someone has to be in here when you are in the tub-sorry those are the rules. Will's in with Amie.

Charlie: It's ok, we're both boys right? (Sonny smiled at him, and helped him to the tub)

Sonny asked him if he wanted in tub toys to play with and he said sure, and he went to the linen closet in the hall and grabbed some extra tub toys for him.

Sonny: So what would you like? We have a few boats, some sharks and a whale, that squirts a ton of water by the way.

Charlie: The big blue boat, that looks cool.

Sonny: That's my favorite too.

Charlie: Are all these Amie's tub toys?

Sonny: yes, but she said she would share with you, until you got your own.

Charlie: No one has ever shared with me, before. At my old house they were very mean to me. The other boys made me feel bad.

Sonny: Well, I hope that no one here will make you feel bad. We want you to feel safe here, and wanted.

Charlie: I do, already.

Sonny gets the boy's hair washed and just as he was going to help wash him up, Charlie started to freak out.

Charlie: No-Way! I want to do it myself.

Sonny: Hey, it's ok. Here is the scrubbie, I just put the soap on for you.

Charlie: Thank you. (he proceeds to wash himself up-and then lays down in the tub to rinse off. )

Sonny holds a towel out for him and he climbs out of the tub and into the towel.

Sonny: You warm enough?

Charlie: Yes. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Sonny: It's ok. I'm not mad, if you don't want anyone to touch you, they will not touch you. It's what you choose-Ok?

Charlie: Ok. Can we find my pj's I'm freezing.

Sonny: Sure, lets run to your room. Your pj's are on your bed. You get dried off and put them on.

Charlie: will you help me, please.

Sonny: Sure.

They go in and get Charlie dried off and get his pm's on. Charlie climbs into his bed and asks if he can have a good-night story?

Sonny: Sure. How about we ask Amie to come in and you two can have a story together?

Charlie: I'd like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

After their story, the kids were tucked in their beds and the guys went downstairs. They cuddled on the couch and talked about having Charlie at their house and how good Amie was with him.

Will: So what is on your schedule for tomorrow?

Sonny: I have someone covering for me, a the coffee-house. I am pulling rank and staying home with the kids.

Will: I have two classes tomorrow morning, then I'm finished for the day-you want to take them somewhere?

Sonny: Sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?

Will: Anywhere, as long as our family is together.


End file.
